With Him
by Lady LP
Summary: Sequel to Without Him....Letty and Brian together, happy
1. Chapter 1

Ummm, so its XMAS break and I got a lot of time on my hands……………..So I thought how about a sequel for Brian and Letty they deserve it after I kept them apart for two freaking years! LOL, ok for all of you dying to see what happens here goes. Thanks for making me love writing this so much, enjoy. Lady LP!

There had to be about a dozen cat calls before we both came up for air. God how I had missed this man. We jut stood there for a while looking at each other before the guys came over. "It's about damn time girl! I thought I was gonna have to cut a bitch soon, they won't leave my boy alone!" I laughed as I gave Suki a hug. I had missed hanging out with her, I missed them. They were another side of my family that I had missed. Rome even left his pizza to swing me around. "Mama you looking real good! Took you long enough too, bro over here moping and shit."

Jimmy and Tej both gave me a hug and a kiss, Tej held me a little longer. "Glad you're better Let, for real." I swear him and Leon had to be linked some kind of way, they always wanted to take care of me. Once the hugs and kisses were over I went right back into Brian's arms and the others went back to business knowing we needed to be alone. I tossed Jimmy keys to the Porsche and he almost kissed me, again! He'd take care of it, just like Jess would my RX-8.

We road in peaceful silence, just holding hands. I was too full to speak and by the way he was holding my hand I doubt he could either.

Soon we pulled up to a small private beach, down further was a house. It was so beautiful; the sun was low in the sky and the view had me captured. Brian grabbed my hand and we started walking down the beach barefoot. I missed the beach while I was in Arizona, I missed the waves crashing, the sand in your toes. I missed the smell, I missed Brian. I pulled away from him and ran into the water with him following.

I kept lunging for me with mischief in his eyes but I kept backing up until he caught me and we both fell in. I was happy for the first time in a long time and I wanted it to always stay this way. He picked me up and I wrapped by legs around his waist. "Are you with me for good Let? Cause I can't take it if you leave me again." His eyes were deep cerulean blue and they still held so much power over me.

"I'm yours Bri. Now and forever and I'm not going anywhere." He closed his eyes and kissed me like he had just a little while ago. Letting me down we kept walking when I stopped and looked at him. "The first time I told you I loved you, we were on the beach, you remember?" He smiled and laughed.

"That's a day I'll never forget Let, ever."

We kept walking in silence until we almost reached the house and I stopped. "We better turn around before the owner comes out and yells at us for trespassing." I tug on his hand and he pulls me back. "I would never yell at you Letty."

That catches my attention and I stop dead in my tracks looking from Brian to the house. He laughs and nods. "When I saw it I thought of you, I can never go to a beach without thinking of you because its your favorite place to be. This is your beach." I scream and jump on him and we both fall onto the sand. "You're wrong about one thing though Bri, my favorite place is not the beach, its with you."

We made love for the first time that night, over and over again. I'll never understand how it is that I got so lucky, but I'll thank God everyday for this.

The next day we finally crawl out of bed around noon. I wanted to spend every moment with him, but we needed to talk and somehow like always he knew. "What' on your mind babe?" I'll never get used to him calling me by pet names, just looking at him gives me butterflies.

"Leon proposed, they're getting married but no til I come back, but I don't know what happens after that. I miss them and I want to be with them, but I missed you more. I want to be with you, no where else but with you. I just can't think of a way to tell them." He laughed and pulled me into his lap and his face in my neck. "Is something wrong with L.A.? You don't like it anymore?" I shook my head because the things he was doing with his tongue right now on my neck would not allow me to form a coherent sentence. " Is that a no you don't like it anymore or no there's nothing wrong ?" He was laughing at the situation he was putting me in. I groaned and tried to pull away but he only pulled me closer and let his hand roam around. When I didn't answer he growled, "Letty?"

With much difficulty I answered, "There's nothing wrong with it, but you're not there." His hands were about to kill me and in a good way. He turned me around until he was on top of me, now his tongue and hands were killing me. "Then I can just come with you. They mean a lot to you and I would never want to take you away from them. We can come to Miami anytime and the guys can visit. Being with you is all I need, besides this." And he succeeds in making me moan his name until I can't speak. God I love this man.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooooow!! I can't even begin to explain my hiatus for this story. But I would like to extend my extreme gratitude to those who continued to review and ask for updates. Just don't think I was inspired enough to update. But today I want to rectify that. So I would like to apologize to those who really asked for updates and went unheard. I sincerely apologize. So without further adieu……….Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!! Lady LP……..

We had come together in at least every section of his house. I couldn't' get enough of this man and apparently neither could he. I was exhausted by the time we were done, but I didn't have enough strength to roll off of him. I was hot and sweaty but he didn't care, he just held me to him tighter. Soon we both drifted off to sleep and my then it was pitch black outside. My phone was ringing and I managed to find it somewhere in the midst of all the clothes. In my birthday suit I made my way to the deck wanting to feel the night air on my warm skin. Skin his lips had touched, caressed and brought to extreme heights only hours earlier.

Listening to the many messages I had missed I saved and deleted. Mia, being the mother hen that she was checking in on me and Suki telling me to get from underneath Brian and come out. That girl is a mess. Deciding to call them back when I was in my right mind and not still high from great sex I toss my phone and slip on one of his shirts. My stomach rumbles and I make my way to the kitchen. In no time I've whipped up two omelets and head to the bedroom and wake up my knight in shining armor. He's still passed out from our earlier activities so I crawl on top of him and kiss him all over.

"Wake up gorgeous." He mumbles something but I keep kissing, first his neck, then his lips before I take his ear lobe between my teeth. I get a moan as a response and I continue licking. "Leeettty, babe, give me another hour and you can have as much as you want." Giggling in his ear I sit on his stomach. "Up you big lug!" He grumbles again and I run my hand down his chest. "I brought food…." He rolls me over and traps me between the bed and his body with his face in my neck. "Food?" Running my fingers through his wild bed hair I nod and pull his head back. "But if you don't want it I will gladly eat it all, I've worked up quite an appetite somehow."

He grumbles a little before pulling himself up and me with him. I toss him some shorts before heading to the kitchen. I won't be able to eat if he's sitting there naked in front of me. The plates are already made on the table, but I grab mine and hop on the corner. He eyes me before taking a bite. "I won't bite babe, not right now at least, I'm hungry." I swing my feet and grin at him. The thing is he's too close and every emotion I've kept at bay is coming out now that I can finally have him. We eat in silence, and every so often I sneak a glance in his direction. Every time I look at him its like unwrapping a present on Christmas and I get so giddy and excited. Putting my plate down I can't eat anymore.

"Bri…." He looks up at me and I know he can see the mischief in my eye. Hopping off the counter I saunter up to him before placing myself in his lap. Automatically his hands go to my hips and then my ass. The feeling of him on me brings a moan and I silence it by placing my lips on his. One hand goes around his neck, the other slides down his chest and into his shorts. He jerks at the contact but I hold on firmly and give him a squeeze. His hands slide up my waist, the shirt long ago discarded. As his mouth descends on my breast I jerk and then stroke him. The kitchen simmers with the heat of us and soon enough I can't take the games. He stands still holding onto me and backs me up against the wall. Soon he's buried inside me and the room is filled with the sounds of our love.

I hold onto him tight, never surrendering to his will as he continues to love me. Our legs get weak and we move to the counter. My plate is gone and replaced by my back. The pace never slows down, we've missed so much time together as it is, I don't care. A phone rings and I cant be certain whose it is but at this point we don't care. Damn anyone who would try and come between us now. "Bri! I can't hold on any longer…….please Bri." He answers my plea and soon we're both on the brink until everything comes crashing down. We lay there for what seems like hours until his legs begin to work. I don't know how but he got us back to the bed where we collapsed and fell asleep once again in the arms of each other.

The morning light woke up both up but I was too comfortable to move. "We gotta get up some time." Burying my head into his neck I roll on top of him and kiss his chin. Wrinkling my nose I sit up a little. "We really need to shower." He sits up and sniffs the air and then me. "You smell good, like me." Throwing a pillow at him I get up and march into the bathroom. I hear him rustling around and toss over my shoulder. "You can't join! We'll never get out of here and I wanna see Suki!" His laugh reaches me as I turn on his shower. It's big enough for at least three people and the shower head comes off. Oh I could get used to this.

It didn't take me long to clean up, in the end though I still smelled like him cause I was using his soap. Hopping out all I had on was a towel and I had to ease around him so he wouldn't take it off. He wasn't fooling me with his cheeky grin and I threw another pillow at him as he made his way to clean up.

By the time he was done I had cleaned up the mess we made last night and popped some toast in. I wanted a big breakfast and an omelet would do nothing but remind me of last night.

Soon we're up and off, the smell of the beach bringing a smile to my already happy face. He piggy backs me to the car and soon we're off to visit the guys. He fills me in on what I had missed, which really wasn't much. They had settled down some more but all in all they were the same. Rome had yet to settle down or find a decent girl. Jimmy's love is cars and until he finds a chick who doesn't mind that he's gonna chill. I don't even have to ask if there were any girls after him. He's a hot commodity but Suk said he never touched them; not one. That drew me even further to him. I was never trying to test him, only find myself. But in that transition I found myself and a man who was willing to wait for me. I couldn't have asked for anything better.

Pulling up to the garage I find the Porsche with the hood open and Jimmy looking around. "You know its only a rental right Jim." He shakes his head before backing out. "Naw Letty girl, you could buy it for half of what its worth cause of the mileage on it and its in pretty good shape from what I can tell. See if you can wraggle a price outta them and I'll give ya an offer." I raised my eyebrow at him on that one and Brian just shrugged. Didn't know he was into those types of cars but hell a car is a car as long as its got a great engine and transmission. I hear a squeak behind me and turn around fast enough as Suki flies into my arms.

"Girl I know you're worn out by now . My boy probably had your legs all in the air!" He grabbed her and tossed her to Tej as he rounded the corner and I couldn't control my laughter. He wanted to smile at her antics I knew but I was having a hard time keeping my tears at bay. The girl was too damn wild for her own good. She had to struggle to get out of Tej's hold. "She's got a mouth on her doesn't she!" He grumbles at me and I laugh back. "But I bet you can't get enough of it, can ya?" Both the boys tear after us then, but we dart out of there as quick as our little legs can take us. She giggles the whole way to the pool. We kick back and sit with our feet in. "Two years you little stank heifer! It had better been one hell of a trip." I shrugged as we kicked at the water. "To be honest I stayed a little bit longer than I should have. By the time I was ready I was too scared to come back. I was such an asshole, didn't think anyone wanted to see me. But I just thought back to how much I missed them and how much I missed you guys and Brian and I gave up the fight. Can't believe I stayed away so long. Feel like the whole world has passed me by you know?" She was silent but she nodded in understanding.

"How long you here for ?" It was a small question but I knew she wanted to know. In our time together we had bonded and I missed my time with her. "Just a week…Leon proposed…she wants me there. She made him wait for me. Can you believe it?" I laugh to myself. In just a couple months Chris and Le will be married and finally they can be happy and content. Looking over at Suki she was twiddling her fingers and chewing on her lip.

"What's up?" She glanced at me a little before she took a deep breath and her face went pale. Before I knew it she was up and running. She barely made it to the toilet before she spilled her breakfast or whatever is used to be. Pulling her hair back I wiped her face with a cloth and eased down on the cold tile next to her. Pulling her head into my lap I stroke my temple. "How far along are you?"

With tears in her eyes she sits up and looks at me. "I just found out yesterday. Peed on a stick, appointment is in a couple days. Don't know how to tell Tej. I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Shushing her I hold hand and squeeze it. "No need to apologize for anything chick. You need me and I'll be here. Don't worry about me. I fought my demons a long time ago. Just no crying ok. I just kicked that nasty little habit and I don't need you getting back on the wagon." That brought a smile on her face as I helped her up.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back!!!! Thanks for the reviews, glad to know you guys like what I'm doing with it. Let me know if ya like the twists and turns going on. I think it's gonna be a treat! Thanks sooo much!!! Enjoy......Lady LP!

We stayed like that for a while just leaning on the bathtub. Soon enough the guys are banging on the door. She jumps at the noise and her face blanches. "I don't know what to say or how to tell him. Letty what do you think I should do?" I rub her back and get off the floor. Opening it just slightly enough so they can't peek in, I poke my head out. "Ever heard of privacy!!! We'll come out when we're ready!" Slamming the door shut I turn back to her.

Getting her up, I help her clean up and look presentable again. "Look girl, don't stress out over this. You love Tej and I know that boy loves you. He aint Dom or any other one of these crazy men running around. Just like Brian, he's a good guy. Don't take him for granted. I bet you he'd love to know he was gonna be a daddy!" She looked at me uncertainly but I knew. That poor child was gonna be spoiled rotten. "Now fix your face, we don't need them worrying you until you got all the facts, and grab some crackers. Keeps the morning sickness away at least for a while."

5 minutes later we strutted out the bathroom like we were just having girl talk. Rome was back and attacked me on the spot. "Yo chick, what you do to my boy? He looks like he been up all night!" Laughing I turn around to see and sure enough he looks like he's gonna pass out. He's leaning against the wall with his head back and eyes closed. I walk past Suki and Jimmy to get to him. Straddling his crossed legs I lean into him. He doesn't even open his eyes just his arms. I rest my head on his chest. Rome looks like he's gonna vomit and I throw him the finger.

"Ay yo! We got company!" Turning to the sound of the voice I see a very beautiful woman walking through the bay doors behind Tej. Suki smirks at her a little and Rome just nods her way. Her shade covered glance darts my way I'm assuming cause the smirk on her face loses its charm. "O'Connor" Brian pops open an eye and looks at her. "Fuentes". The banter isn't light and I can tell there is something there that I don't know about. "Can we talk?" He shifts beneath me and stands up. Kissing my forehead he leaves me there to confer with the sex in heels. I've got to admit if I were a man I'd be tempted. She wasn't just hot she was gorgeous.

Suki walks over to me as I take a seat on Tej's desk. Before she can get to me he has her in his lap. Smiling to myself I throw a wink at her. There's no way he's gonna ever let her go, he's so in love. Her voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"She's with customs, was on that big job that he did couple years back. She comes by sometimes for no reason or for a case, but we all know she wants him." I laugh at her candor and Tej pokes her. She whines and he kisses it, really sick stuff. Rome barks from across the room as Jimmy gets a new customer. Depositing her down in his chair, Tej goes to supervise. "You should tell him soon, he'll know something's wrong if you don't." She nods and switches the subject; I know she's still getting used to it all.

Flicking her head towards the bay where Brian and the cop went to, she starts talking. "He never once went after another girl. Not during the whole time you were gone. She came after him a couple times after we got back but he never took the bait. You leaving hit him hard, but he knew you had to go. We all knew, just wish he could have gone with you. Every week he talked to them and kept in touch. If they needed him he was gonna come back, he was determined to wait." She looks down at her hands before asking her next question.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

I was sure; I had spent most of my time away preparing myself for this. I know what I want now, I know who I am. There are no hidden issues or agendas to fix, there's just me. Smiling to her and wrapping my arms around her waist I stand. "Definitely. He's stuck with me. You hungry? Cause I'm starving and I know my future godchild is hungry cause his mama eats like a horse!" She laughed at me and ran to kiss Tej. Walking to where I last saw them, I see Brian and sexy lady talking. His hands are shoved in his pockets and she's pacing in front of him in her stilettos. He senses me and looks up, cutting her off he jogs over to me.

"We're going for food, hungry?" He grins like the greedy man he is. "Not for food, but I could eat all the same." The laughter escapes my throat and I look t him innocently. "Oh trust me; you need all the food you can get. Sleep is gonna be the last thing on your mind tonight, babe." Licking my lips I have to stand on my tip toes to kiss him. He tries to make it longer but the sex goddess is waiting. "Uh uh, you've got business to attend to remember?" Slinking away I work my hips before blowing him a kiss over my shoulder.

"Tease!"


	4. Chapter 4

We roared out of the garage lots, windows down and music blaring. Her pink Barbie car was better than ever, but so tiny. "Chica, you need a new car, this baby isn't safe for my godchild, hell it's not safe for me!"

She took a tight curve and I held on with all my might. She was the Queen here and she showed it. If I puked there was enough pepto bismol on the car to take it away. "Don't clown my car girl, this is my first baby."

I rolled my eyes as she blazed through a yellow light. The palm trees went by so fast you would swear we were flying not driving. "Got no issues with the car, it's the color. And will you please slow down! You're the one who's pregnant and I'm to one with the morning sickness! Where are the cops around here, you've broken at least 3 laws in the past 5 minutes!"

She laughed as the car came to a stop outside this chicken joint. The smells wafting through the door made my stomach groan. "Oohhh, that smells great!" There wasn't a line, but people were sitting around, hanging out and eating. The place wasn't packed but just full enough to know it was the joint to go to. A Hispanic dude was sitting at a table surrounded by a few others and a couple girls. "Aye mami! Suk, make some introductions!"

She rolled her eyes and hissed at him. His smile lightened up his face as his eyes roamed my body. He wasn't creepy, quite the opposite, looked like he knew how to have a good time. "Julius....fuck off." She said it so sweetly and with a smile on her face. I laughed at her distaste for the man, but it seems they were good at this. His hands covered his heart as he stood up. "You wound me Barbie." My brows went up at his moniker for her and he turned his gaze to me. "You know mine, but I don't have yours." His hand was out to grasp mine and I accepted it.

Instead of a handshake he kissed it and neither me nor Suki could refrain from rolling our eyes. Pulling my hand back I make a show of wiping it on my pants. "The names Let." He smiled once again and licked his lips. "The pleasure is all mine." Suki grabbed my hand and we went to order. Julius follows and stands around as we wait. Suk glares at him before smirking and turning my way. "He doesn't think women should race." My eyebrows arch at this and I turn all my attention to him. He likes and soaks it up.

"Racing is for men, it's a dangerous sport and women can't keep up. Plus they drive around in cars that desecrate our image." His look is pointed at Suki and her girly pink car. She throws him the finger. "I'm not saying they don't belong on the set. They do...just in my car and not on the track." She hissed beside me as his posse laughed it up behind him. Looks like this is an ongoing feud between them. I frowned at him and shrugged. "I don't know. Suk here is a damn good driver; I've seen her in action. You telling me just cause she don't have a dick she can't compete with you?" His smirk grew and he stretched out his arms. "Damn right." He took the bait and both me and Suk smiled. His Joker grin fell and my eyes shined with glee.

Suki wrapped her arms around my waist and sneered at him. "Jules I forgot to mention, this is Letty Rodriguez, from L.A., la reina. She's the Queen of the Streets." His mouth opened and closed and I stood watching with my arms crossed. It had been a while since I burned rubber on the pavement, but you never forget how. His calm came back and he cocked his head. "Don't mean shit here. This is Miami, we run shit differently."

I cocked my head and mimicked his stance. "I know and I'd still win." There were some murmurs in the background and I grinned just to spite him. It had been a long time since I had a pissing contest and it felt damn good. "That a challenge?" I fisted my hands onto my hips. "Definitely." He eyed me again. "Terms?"

Suki jumped in then and shook her head at him. "Uh uh, you know the rules. Tej sets everything up." He backs up and nods his head. "Cool he'll decide when, where and how. I look forward to dethroning you, la reina." I shrug as the food comes up. "Many have tried, all have failed, we'll see what category you end up in." His posse laughed at his expense as we gathered the orders. Suki just shook her head before turning to me. "Umm, I think I'd be best if you told Bullet, he'll only think I egged you on." I laughed and shrugged again. "I'm a big girl, he'll be fine." A throat cleared behind us and there stood Jules again. Suki rolled her eyes yet again and sighed. "What now pendejo!" He sneered at her before taking the food from us and walking to the car. "What does Brian have to do with this?"

I hop into the passenger seat as Suk cranks up the car. He's leaning against my side still ogling me. Sliding my shades onto my face Suki laughs again. "Oh, I guess I also forgot to mention that Bullet is her boyfriend." I just shook my head at her. She did love to catch people off guard. Poor Julius looked stunned. "Well damn, I didn't see that one coming. So you're the one he's been pining over. Lucky man." I smiled before he took my hand and kissed it again. "I'll tell him you said so. Kiss my hand again and you'll be missing some teeth." A laugh roars through his chest as we pull off. This was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey wonderful people!!!! Here's the long awaited update!!! Sorry it took like forever but here ya go! Thanks so much for my faithful reviewers and readers, makes me feel special!! Let me know what you think, and remember.....Enjoy!!

Lady LP

It seems like the boys had radar for food, as soon as we pulled up they attacked us. Rome predictably was first to the car and grabbed the bag before either of us could protest. Suki looked green when she got out of the car and I couldn't help but giggle. "Uh huh, serves you right for driving like that. Morning sickness doesn't sit well with that kind of driving." She glared at me as she leaned against the car and rubbed her stomach. Shrugging I rounded the car in search of my vanilla wafer. The fed lady's car was gone so he was around here somewhere. He was outback talking to Tej and I could tell I interrupted something; the both of them had pretty intense looks on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt, but food's here and Rome already has his hand in the bag." Brian rubbed the back of his head and I could tell he was bothered by something. Tej wrapped his arm around me and walked me back inside. "Hell naw baby girl! I'm starving!" Not diverted from my worry about Brian I held my tongue and went along with him. He'd tell me what was bothering him in time. Back inside Suki and Rome were both arguing with each other about the amount of food he'd taken. Usually they would argue a little and she'd give up, but with her crazy pregnant lady hormones raging she was not one to be denied. Figuring I'd stop it before things got out of hand I whistled and all heads turned to me. "Rome, quit being greedy, Suki grab a plate and sit down. I swear I leave you kids alone for five minutes and you're ready to start World War III!" Rome pouted for a second before sitting down. I felt arms wrap around me and a kiss to my neck.

Relaxing into his arms I closed my eyes and thought about my time away from him. Every day I missed him, I drew him. There had to be hundreds of sketches of him over the past two years. Sometimes they were triggered by a memory of us together or me just wanting to see his face when he was smiling. I can't imagine how he must have felt as I was driving away, but it hurt deep down in my core. Just as I thought of the twins, I would think of him. Turning my head I look up at him and smile. "Hungry?" White teeth blind me as he smiles and pulls me with him. "We got food at home….later!" With a laugh I let him lead me to the car. Throwing a wink at Suki, and mouth 'tell him' to her.

He's in the car and when I close the door he takes off. "Horny much?" Laughter fills the car and he kicks it up a gear. Letting my window down I take in the Miami heat. "Hey Bri….?" He shifts and looks at me. "Met a dude today, Julius, racer." He raised his brow and waited for me to continue. I had to smile in irony, I'm in his world now. Before with Dom, as a racer and a woman I was always challenged, even more so because of my relationship with Dom. Brian is totally different and it may be because they don't know me, but I'm loving this relationship a lot more than the one I had with Dom. "We're gonna race at the next meet up." I was sure Suki would mention it, and Julius would for sure make it know to Tej and Brian before the end of the day. He grinned and whistled. "Gonna be a good one, need to borrow my car?" Giggling I think about the rush I get and giddiness sweeps over me. I was more excited than I thought.

Soon we were at the house and off came my shoes. Instead of holding my hand and leading me into the house, he walks backwards looking at me until he reaches the steps. Off comes his shirt, then his shoes. I'm getting a mini strip tease and I like it. Before me stands a blonde Adonis, clad in only a well worn pair of low slung jeans, the tops of his underwear peaking out at me. He turns the tables on me and backs me into the wall. His mouth finds mine and I put up no resistance as our tongues meet. Reaching up with my arms they wrap around his body and his touch my face with so much tenderness I could cry. Pulling his body flush with mine I get excited as I can feel his need.

Hands release my face and brace himself against the wall. Coming up for air I kiss the corners of his mouth and down his neck. Using my teeth I scrape his neck softly and then follow with the flat of my tongue. His hiss of approval is all I need to be encouraged. Down and down I go, paying sensitive attention to his nipples, letting my hands roam all over. Sucking gently on his six pack I want to leave my mark but instead unbuckle his belt. My hand slides in and cups him. A groan leaves his lips and I'm back up against the wall. Hands slide underneath my shirt and soon its off and on the floor, the same with the pants.

We're both in our underwear and getting more naked by the second. With a flick of his wrist my bra is off and somewhere in the kitchen. Immediately his mouth finds my breasts and I let my head fall back. Devouring is a good word for what he was doing, because all I could do was hold on. His hands were cupping my backside so I couldn't move. One hand in his hair and the other had a firm grip on his shoulder. "Bri please…" I could only mutter, what he was doing to me was leaving me mute. Tightening my grip in his hair I pull his head back. "Quit teasing me Brian."

He grins and comes back up kissing my neck and sliding my underwear off. Helping him I kick them off and put my arms around him. He claims my mouth again torturing it slowly with his tongue. Digging a hand in his side he presses me firmly against the wall and slides a leg in between mine and pushes me up. For balance I grab onto his neck, upset that I can't get his underwear off and let him know by biting his lip. He bites back and teases my opening with his fingers. A squeal leaves my lips and I quiver. Pulling away I moan long and loud. Burying his head in my neck and continues to tease. "Brian!" His name continues to leave my lips as I begin to shake. He speeds up, slows down, continuously mimicking what he wants to do to me.

He licks my pulse point with his tongue, bites down and I lose it screaming his name until my throat is raw; and this is only four play. Fighting to catch my breath I still have a hold on his shoulders. Looking down I can see him straining against his underwear. Using my position, I push them down with my feet, springing him free. Taking his bottom lip between mine I nibble sliding my hands up and down his back before sliding one down his chest inching slowly south. He stops me before I can feel the warmth and rests against my body. Feeling all of him I moan more and squirm beneath him. "Let, baby quit moving. If you don't stop it'll be over before it starts."

His eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but smile. If I inched my body a little higher he would be right in line. Pushing myself against his shoulders I leveled myself up and then back down. He was now rubbing against me. Locking my legs around him I pushed against his sex. His head flew back as he tried to control himself. "Fuck, Letty!" Giggling to myself I bit his neck and pushed myself up against his shoulders and lined our bodies up together before sinking down onto him.

Time stands still and right now nothing else matters, only the two of us. I only wanted him to the one to make me laugh, to cry with, to grow old with, and to fight with. No matter who had come before he would be my first and last. If there was ever one person in our lives that we were destined to be with then he was mine. A soul mate was never a person I thought of as having in my life, but I was blessed enough to have found him. We moved in tandem together bodies meshing against one another, no words needed as physical movements said even more. Moans and groans filled the air, cries escaping dry lips and sweat covered bodies mating together.

We both fight for dominance, pushing and pulling neither giving up, neither winning. Switching positions we move down to the floor, still connected, me on top still together with him. Dominance isn't an issue as we dance together in the oldest dance in history. Many have said to have mastered it, but as we move together bodies in sync both of us giving all the love a body can handle, perfection is realized. In the one moment that it all finally came to fruition a scream as primal as the jungle ripped through my chest and he is snatched of his breath. Together we lay on the floor, exhausted unable to move, satisfied and loved. After a while he scoops me up and carries me to bed. There we lay, spent and tired, with breaths mingling together and fall asleep.

Hours later I wake up to the rumbling of my belly. Looking over he's still asleep and I slide out slowly, inching so I won't wake him up. I don't want to cook so delivery is the best option. Cursing myself for not grabbing a plate before he drug me out of there I call in for Chinese. Glancing at the clock I have time to kill before they get here. Turning on the shower I step under the spray of warm water. He's got the best shower, with a removable head and sprayers all around. It felt like a massage standing up. I couldn't take a lot of time the way I wanted but I wouldn't mind a little loving in the shower later on. Keeping that in mind I get out and wrap a towel around myself. Padding softly through the house I watch him while he slept. His bed head was crazy, blonde shoots sticking up all over the place. Resisting the urge to caress him face I put on some clean clothes and go to collect our other ones. I would never be able to look at the room the same after this. Hands down, it was the best sex ever, can't say how, but I just know.

The Chinese came and a hand grabbed me from behind as I was opening up the cartons. "I woke up alone." Turning in his arms I kiss his chin. "I got hungry. If I want to do that again with you I definitely have to eat." He grinned and kissed my nose. "We're definitely doing that again." Laughing at him I get cups and sit on the counter. He just watches me for a while and I cock an eyebrow at him. Rubbing his head my stomach flips a little. He did that earlier, he only does it when he's worried or frustrated.

"Have you uh….have you thought about ever having kids again?" The chopsticks in my hands freeze and my eyes stay on the lo mein in the carton. Slowly my head lifts. Not sure where this was coming from but it shook me a little. Children hadn't really been on my mind. After the whole thing with the twins I hadn't had the faintest idea of having children again. It's not that I would never have any more, only that it was too painful to have lost them to even think about carrying another child. Of course I saw babies all the time an d felt a tug on my heart but I don't think I could take that pain again. I was really happy for Suki though, excited for her even. Every woman should have the opportunity to feel that little miracle, something growing inside their womb. Picking at my food I plaster a small smile on my face.

"Not really, no. It's a little hard to see them around, but I hadn't thought of having anymore anytime soon." He noticeably shrunk back and swiped his head again. Hopping off the counter my food forgotten I stood in front of him and looked up into his eyes. "Hey whats up? Do you want kids? Cause I'm not saying no never again, just not right now. I couldn't take it right now." He wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his head against mine. "What are you worried about Bri? Talk to me." Pulling away he leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes. "I was talking to Tej today, told him about us going to L.A. He's happy for us. Said it would be a chance for us to have a fresh start and be together, before we knew it we would be ready to start a family. And when he said that it hit me. We didn't use anything any of the times we've been together."

Looking up at him I think back to each time and curse myself for my stupidity. We wanted to be together so bad, never thought about what could happen. I hadn't taken a birth control pill since I found out I was pregnant with the twins. I wanted him that much I didn't question it, didn't care enough. Closing my eyes I fight the emotions running through my head and my heart. His hands run up and down my arms and I take his strength allowing myself to burrow into his chest. I would love to have his babies. But was I ready was the question. With a deep breath I tilted my head back, blinking away the tears that had threatened to form.

" I guess in a couple of weeks we'll know if you're going to be a daddy then huh?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm a procrastinator and incredibly lazy, those are the only two excuses I have for not updating. But the wonderful people that you are, you're just excited for another chapter and see what's next. That's why I love you guys! I'll try and be more diligent in my updates though. Thanks as always guys! Enjoy……Lady LP

* * *

Our eyes met in an instant I saw all the things that I felt in his eyes. He loved me, cared about how I felt, wanted to protect me at all costs. Once again our food was forgotten and we hold each other close, each with our own thoughts. God knows I love this man and would be proud to give him babies. But I'm scared, so scared, I couldn't take losing another child. Doctors told me I had Post Partum Depression after having the twins, and the deaths made it worse. Would it happen again? I read that it could graduate to psychosis. Could I actually become that depressed? My mind was running in a thousand different directions. His hand rubbing circles on my back calmed me down.

Pulling away he kisses me gently. "We'll figure it out babe." Standing between his legs I circle patterns on his back, mimicking him. "Bri…do you want kids? I mean would you be ready?" I was unsure myself, but what could he be thinking? We just found each other again and every second I spend with him is precious to me. He took a deep breath and played with strands of my hair. "I've always wanted kids, even if it was just one. I want to be a good father, I don't remember mine, but I know he was a good man. Growing up I wished I could have known my dad like my mom knew him. She always smiled when she talked about him. That image is one I want my own kids to have. I imagined it happening years from now, but all the same I'll be happy." He rubs noses with me, the sweetness of an Eskimo kiss I can imagine him giving our own kids. Resting my chin on his chest, our eyes lock again and peace settles over me. No matter the outcome, the answer to everything is standing in front of me.

We finished our food in a comfortable silence, sneaking glances at the other. The news so fresh I was bouncing off the walls of my head. What if I was, what if I wasn't. Suki's face flashed in my mind and I grinned. Wouldn't that be great, the two queens pregnant and swollen together. Full and lazy we climb back in to bed and channel surf, time not an issue. His hands find ways to touch me, his body always in contact with mine. The giddiness of us still astonishing me as I turn to face him every ten minutes to steal a kiss. My phone rings somewhere in the house and I rush to answer it, the probability of it being Mia is very high. Mia's name flashes across the screen and I smile before answering. "Hey chica, whats up?"

She's obviously outside; I can hear the wind whipping across the mouthpiece. I hear a slam and there's quiet. "Mia? Chica you there?" I hear breathing again and then a shriek. On full alert I stand up and pace yelling her name. Brian comes out the bedroom and to me eyes on alert. "I'm pregnant!" I almost drop the phone as she screams, then laughs, and almost border line cries. Brian can hear her and pulls me down to the couch. I'm almost speechless, waiting for her to calm down and the stuck because I don't know what to say.

Mia is the one person I have always envisioned having children. She's always been nurturing and loving to anything and everything that's crossed her path. Children have always seemed likely for her. My mind flashes to Vince and I relax in Brian's arms. The ol' coyote is going to be a daddy. I can't imagine and it's likely he can't either. She starts to ramble again and I can hear the excitement in her voice. "I'm so excited Letty! I had to tell you first and I'm about to go to the shop and tell Vince! This is great, oh and I can't be huge in the wedding. Chris…I can't wait to get home and tell her too!" The excitement rolling off of her was contagious because I can't help but smile. "Congratulations Mami! You and V been pretty busy huh?" I can hear her blush through the phone and then a gasp. "Jesus Letty! Vince, how do you think he'll take it? He'll be quiet, won't say anything at first. Oh shit, I didn't even think about what he would think." She was becoming hysterical and I wish I was there in person with her. "Oh God Let, I'm so sorry I didn't even think, Jesus how stupid of me!" I sat up and bit my lip.

They have to stop stepping on eggshells around me, or the two years I was gone were for shit. "Listen to me Mia and listen well. I'm happy for you, so happy. You will be the best mother a kid could have. Vince will be shocked at first, speechless and probably won't be so graceful about it. But the moment he sees the look on your face and realizes that he's going to be a daddy, a father to some precious child, he'll be the happiest man on earth. And he'll be even happier because the mother is you." I could hear her sniffles in the background and I knew she wasn't far away from crying her eyes out. "Now you go get your man, and you tell him that he's going to be a daddy." She blew her nose and I smiled at her emotional state. It would only get worse and with Mia that could be a catastrophe in that house. "Thanks Letty. Does Brian know how good of a woman he has?" I glanced to my right and his eyes were fixated on me. "Yah chica I think he does." The car started and we said our goodbyes. Dropping the phone I push him down on the couch and follow resting my head on his chest, listening to the thumping of his heart. "I love you." He pulls me up until our faces touch and kisses me gently, so softly I wanted to cry. "I love you too."

* * *

We fell asleep like that, his arms wrapped around me. A knock at the door woke us both up and he rolled over so I could sleep. Cracking open my eyes I see Suki standing at the doorway with tears in her eyes. Immediately I sit up watching her as she falls into Brian's arms. She's sobbing hysterically and he rocks her not knowing what else to do. "Suk, baby girl what's wrong?" She's crying so hard that neither one of us can understand a thing she says. He picks her up and sits her down in the kitchen and I grab some tissue. Rubbing her back is all we could do for a minute until she calmed down. She shook for a while before calming down. "I told him. I told him Letty. He didn't say anything." Stroking her hair I wrap my arms around her before the tears start up again. Brian looked down at me with a frown. 'She's pregnant.' He reads my lips and shock is etched all over his face before he sits down next to her. She sniffles again as her tears start to subside before Brian pulls her into his lap.

"Look at me." Her eyes are red, her mascara running with tear streaks down her face. She's biting her lip and sniffing. Looking at her, it's a bad sight, but I know this is just a case of pregnancy hormones and fear. Tej isn't like that. Brian strokes her arms calming her. "He loves you, adores you. He loves your attitude, your smart ass mouth, and your ugly pink car." She laughs the tears at bay for a while. "He may have been shocked, blown away. It's not every day you're told you're going to be a dad. You're scared, he's scared. But don't cry okay. It's not that bad I promise you. We were talking about kids today and he was excited about having babies with you. The Tej I know, the Tej you know, would jump at the chance to get you pregnant, so don't give up hope yet." She sniffles some more and lays her head on his shoulder. Our eyes meet and I smile, knowing his speech was as much for me as it was her. Running footsteps catch our attention and we see Tej on the porch before he pulls open the door. She sits up and looks at him, tears already coming. The door slams and she jumps and runs into his arms. They're both muttering apologies to each other and kissing. I pull Brian up and we go in the bedroom to give them privacy.

We're both half dressed, so we put on clothes and I play in his hair waiting for them to kiss and make up. I can see him being stunned. Thinking about kids and actually being told you're going to be a parent are two different things. I remember that day vividly and it was the biggest shock of my life. I was scared, shocked, worried and a little excited. But with Suki and Tej, their love was amazing almost infectious. He would stop the earth from spinning just to make her happy. No one could fault him for his reaction, but her emotional state made it worse.

A knock on the door brought us out of our own thoughts to see the two of them standing in the doorway. They were hand in hand and besides the redness of her face, nothing was out of place. She came and kissed Brian and gave me a hug. There were smiles and laughter all around and I was genuinely happy. Now it'll be two weeks time before I know if we'll be raising kids together.


	7. Chapter 7

My deepest apologies! It's been way too long hasn't it! Thank you for all the messages, alerts, favorites, everything. I can't tell you how crazy life has gotten or how blocked I've been. But I'm going to finish this along with my other two. Please enjoy and feel free to let me know how you feel! With love, Lady LP

For the next week we both kept our hands to ourselves. There was no telling what was happening in my body, if I was or wasn't pregnant. So instead of pushing the limits we cuddled and played around, everything we did before I left him. It was nice but we were both itching to know the outcome. So I snuck out of the garage and got three different tests. He met me at the house and kept giving me water. I was bouncing and rocking back and forth on my toes. The house was quiet; all I could hear were the waves crashing. He was reading and rereading the instructions. "Bri, you just pee and the results pop up." I pull the boxes away from him. I know he's nervous, I am, but I've dealt with this before. Grabbing his hand I run my thumb over his palm. "Remember, whatever happens, we'll deal." He nods and pulls me in for a kiss.

We had gotten calls from the team all week about Mia and Vince. The ole' Coyote was ecstatic and bought tons of baby stuff. It made Mia cry and she was hurt that she even doubted him for a minute. Chris said it just gave Mia an excuse to plan the wedding and baby showers. I told her Mia can't plan her own baby shower. Chris and I talked for about an hour last night and I told her all about our scare. I even cried a little, knowing how terrified I was the first time around. But she talks me through it and I feel like she's holding my hand. If it were Mia we would both be freaking out and the whole house would know. I told her to hurry up and set a freaking date already, I'll be there in whatever she makes me wear. She laughed and said that Hector bet her money I wouldn't wear a bridesmaid dress, but he's going to lose that easily. She's been family since Leon brought her home, tried to save my babies lives and kept my family together when I was falling apart. I'll do anything for her.

The timer we set beeps and I bite my lip not wanting to walk in there just yet. Suki is pregnant. Mia is pregnant. It'll be the baby boom all over again. Taking small steps I head that way. I can hear him behind me breathing and I reach for his hand. I hate comparing these things, but I know I would have never reached out for Dom's support like I do Brian's and he would have never freely given it. All three are set out on the counter, one flashes NEGATIVE, another has a blue dash and the last just says NO. I don't know whether to be sad or jump up and down. He pulls me down onto the floor with him and we just sit.

"I don't know if I wanted you to be pregnant or not. I'm happy and I'm sad, I can't describe it." Nodding with him I press my arm up against his. "I kind of can't wait to see our kids, but maybe right now isn't the time." He smiles and laughs a little. Quirking my eyebrows at him I wait for him. "You said you can't wait Let." Laughing out loud at his childish ways I kiss him sloppily on the cheek. I love how he can make me feel 17 again with just a smile. Pulling me off of the floor, he tosses the tests and we head back into the kitchen. He pulls out his keys and kisses me on the cheek. "Where are you going?" He grins and jogs towards the door. "Condoms!" I laugh out loud at his back as he runs down the steps. "Get a super pack!"

We spent the rest of the night making up for all the sex we didn't have and laughing about the craziness of our lives. But watching him sleep, I wouldn't change it for anything. Slipping on his shirt I tip toe into the kitchen and pick up my phone. He answers on the third ring. "Hey Le, catch you at a bad time?" I hear giggling in the background and Vince yelling something at him. "Your dog ate one of the toys Vince bought for the baby and he's saying we have to kid proof him. Mia thinks it's hilarious and Jesse said if he touches the dog, he's going get him neutered." I crack up at the craziness that still resides in that house. I miss them so much. "When you headed back Letty girl?" I smile at the nickname, missing it, him. "I'm going to talk to Brian about it, he's got to tie up some lose ends and then we're headed back." I hear his feet pad across the floor before his arms wrap around me, head resting on top of mine. "It'll work out perfectly because I have some sketches I want to have produced." He goes on about Mia wanting me to design some clothes for the baby, which she's already told me a thousand times. We talk for a bit more and Brian even has a little conversation with him. They talked a lot while I was away, but I didn't know how close they had become. Brian hung up, telling them he would get us out there by next week.

Licking my lips I kissed his chin and then his neck. "Nope, don't tease me woman." I laugh and he picks me up, placing me on the kitchen counter. His lips meet mine and his hands travel under my shirt. "You race Julius tonight." I nod, licking his lips and locking my legs around his waist. "That doesn't mean I can't get a little pre race action does it?" All I have on is his shirt, so I navigate his hand down my stomach and in between our bodies. "Does it?" He growls and attacks my lips. "Don't play with fire woman. We don't have nearly enough time to do that." He was right, even our quickies were drawn out. Pouting, I suck his bottom lip and nibble. "Fine, but you so owe me after I win this."

Detangling myself from him I go hop in the shower and ready myself for tonight. This was going to be a crazy race. Julius knew the streets of Miami like the back of his hand, and here they didn't do straight shots. I had gotten the scoop from Suki and she took me on some test runs. It's not bad and a hell of a lot more of an adrenaline rush. I'm excited to see how it'll all go down. Julius has been talking crazy shit ever since the race came up and he's a flirt. Brian laughs at him every time. The man is flashier than Mia and that's saying something. I'm ready and slipping on my shoes when Brian comes out of the bathroom pulling on his shirt. He looks hot and his stubble just makes him look yummier to me. "Will you be my trophy?" He pulls me up from the bed and scoops me up by my ass. "Anytime, anyplace." I stick my hands in his hair and tug a little bit. "Good cause after I win, I want you." Kissing him makes me even hornier than before and I'm ready to race now so I can get a piece of him.


	8. Chapter 8

_I had almost forgotten about my stories, my life is on crazy day after another. But I want to say thank you to __**Mrz Letty Ortiz-Toretto**__ for staying on me. These stories were a way to let my imagination fly and let loose and to everyone who read, reviewed and just liked what I put down, than you so much. I will complete all the stories I have in limbo and then I'm pretty sure I'll be on an extended hiatus with writing. I will still lurk and read though! But really thanks so much for your patience, and I will hopefully give you a completed story that you'll enjoy! _

_Lady LP_

He was leaning against the door frame, watching me while I put on my mascara. He wasn't bored or irritated though, he looked interested almost. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He shrugged and stepped into the bathroom and twirled the tube in his hands. "I love how you look without makeup, like when you first wake up. It's adorable and no one would have a clue that you were La Reina." I laugh and watch him check me over again as I glide some gloss on my lips. I probably wear even less makeup than I did before, just simple gloss, mascara and liner. "But you're beautiful to me either way." Cheeky bastard always knows what to say. "I would kiss you for that but then you would have gloss all over your lips. He shrugs again, something I find cute on him, and pulls me close. "A little gloss never hurt anyone."

Before we even left the house I had to reapply it twice. He chased me to the car, just to mess it up again. We're like little kids still crushing on each other. He slid into the passenger seat with ease and I stood outside the car with a dumbfounded look on my face. "What's wrong?" He was looking at me from the top of the car and I almost couldn't form a word. "What...you're going to let me drive your car? To the races?"

I've driven his car plenty of times, but to the races? Never. This is his turf, he's the King. He makes a statement when he shows up to the races. And me being with him says something, but driving his car to the races? I don't know how to act or what to say. With Dom I never rode with him, I had my car first off, and I was a racer in my own right. Me showing up as the side piece was not an option. He would have never given me his keys, whether I had a car or not. I would have sooner rode with Mia or one of the boys before being his side piece at race. But I knew without question I would never mind being on Brian's arm. All the while this is going through my head he's just watching every emotion cross my face.

I try hard not to compare him and Dom, they're so different and our relationship is healthier and I'm a better person. But the little things he does remind me where I come from and how I've grown. "You race, you drive." He came around the car and kept his eyes on me. His voice was soft and he was inches away from me. "I don't always need control. I know you're by my side, I know you're with me and I want to support you just like you support me. We're a team. Plus I did say I would be your trophy." I ruined my gloss again as I threw myself into his arms. "You know I think you have single handedly turned me into the hugest ball of mush." I never mind crying in front of him or showing any emotion. Before I would have locked myself in a closet or bathroom to hide the tears. All I ever showed was anger. I had to be the angriest woman in the west coast. The twins changed me; and he did too. And I like it.

Of course we were late but it looked like the party was going on without us. The music was blaring and there were girls everywhere half naked and gyrating. There was even a food truck out here. There were so many cars and people; it felt like I was home again. As we pulled up the crowd parted and cheers went through the place. I glance over at him and his eyes are closed and he's smirking. I know he enjoys it secretly, but he's never anything remotely close to being arrogant about it. I slap his chests and a laugh escapes. I pull up to a spot next to Suki's car and glance around. Julius is leaning against his car with his arms crossed looking unimpressed. Suki is chatting it up with another driver as Tej makes his way to us with Jimmy. I glance at Bri and he squeezes my hand. "Give em' hell."

I open the door and the moment my tiny foot hits the ground I feel like I belong. All the energy reminds me of the fun times we had growing up in the set; getting into trouble, and starting it. Between me and Dom they didn't know what to do with us. I felt a rush just being here and the feeling you get just before the adrenaline hits, a natural high. I shut the door and the crowd gets quiet to a low murmur. By now most of them knew who I was. Our little show at the pool party was enough to cement who I was in his life. He steps out as smooth as ever and we head to Tej who holds a huge grin on his face. "You're a smooth ass white boy you know that?" I laugh out loud and it's like old times all over again. "Don't tell him that, he's going to start thinking he's the shit. Still not sure how he got Letty's fine ass." The crowd around us cracks up as Rome enters the foray and gives me a bear hug. Hugs and kisses go around and everyone welcomes me to the East coast. Even people I don't know out of the crowd come up. The women racers in attendance are cool and really excited about tonight. It seems Suki is the main one because she's the best, but they all want to kick Julius down a notch. He's standing where I saw him originally with his posse, and I begin to wonder how they start all of this. We talk for a while, but the crowd is getting antsy. This big race has been hyped all week and everyone had turned out to see it Tej is taking bets still but it seems like we'll start soon. I'm rocking on my toes I'm so excited about being out here was once a time that I would have never thought I'd get in a car again. And now I'm itching for it.

It seems Julius is also ready for the race to start; he saunters up and looks like he's got to shit. Brian is playing with my hair while I'm talking to Jimmy and doesn't spare him a glance at first. "I see she's already made you her bitch Bullet. I'd love to see what else she can do." He wasn't this much of a jerk when I first met him, but I forget how fast this can become a pissing match. Unfortunately I'm in the middle of it, a position I'm used to. Rome's arm goes tense and I see Bri shake his head ever so slightly. Those around us get a little quieter and Jimmy just shakes his head goes to check out Brian's car before we race.

"Why don't you ask her yourself since she's the one you're racing. Tonight I'm just a bystander. By the way Tej, I want to put 5 on La Reina. I hear she's pretty damn good." I let out a breath as the crowd starts to get rowdy and smile to myself. He winks at me and I hold off on kissing him like I really want to and instead go wrap an arm around Suki's waist. Julius watches me, I can feel his eyes. I can't wait to bring him down a notch. "So Julius, papi…you ever been beat by a girl?"


	9. Chapter 9

The crowd goes wild and Suki snickers before slapping my ass. He's watching his words knowing the first set that left his lips earlier were the wrong ones. "Let's see you try La Reina." He drags it out slowly, challenging the simple meaning behind it. I arch an eyebrow at him and nod at Tej. Everything becomes a blur at things get set up. Tej talks up the route we're taking and lays down the last bet. Julius's audience reminds me of ants swarming after a piece of bread. Almost like we used to do Dom. It brings a sad smile to my face, but I blink and it's gone.

I turn and Jimmy closes the hood giving me thumbs up. Tej kisses my cheek, "Whoop his ass mama." I laugh out loud and look for Brian. He's close and our eyes lock. As calm and casual as he always is he meets me half way. "I'll be waiting at the finish line for you." His kiss is deliberately slow, and I grin into it. "What? I still gotta stake my claim." I pull away after giving him one more kiss. "Wouldn't have it any other way." Like the many times before I slid in the driver's seat like it was made especially for me and started the engine. It purred to life and my stomach purred with it. Nothing is like this feeling. The blood coursing through your veins, your body humming ready to spring into action. Suki walked to the middle of the street, getting the signal from the both of us. Her eyes scan around and she lets out a huge breath before winking in my direction. Her lips start moving and just like that I've got tunnel vision and the race is on.

From the beginning I can tell he's too eager. He wants it too much. I clear my mind and focus on just the race, calming myself. The adrenaline gets my heart pumping and hammering into my chest. With slow deep breaths I focus and as soon as Suki's hand goes down I'm gone. He'll be clumsy on his shifting, too fast or too slow. I've heard he's a good driver, but too him it's the win he wants, the glory. He's blinded by the power that comes with it, and not the race, the car. That's why he'll never be the best, he'll never be king.

Our first turn comes up and I know he's going to cut me out. We're almost nose to nose, inches separating us. The turn is going to be a little tight. If I can get the upper hand the race is mine, because he'll play catch up the rest of the way. Let's just hope he doesn't know shit about drifting cause after tonight, I think I'll owe Bri a new set of tires.

Sure enough we get to the turn and I glide smoothly around the corner with him still jerking the wheel. Gotta love a Skyline. I'd never done it before but those late night talks with Brian about what I missed really paid off. I'll have to thank him for that one later. After that it was smooth sailing; he was only close enough to hit his NOS and even then he was too quick. I let him slowly get closer and closer before I hit it. He's still an amateur, poor man. When I got back to the crowd they were going crazy and my number one fan was standing front and center with his hands in his pockets and a smirk a mile long. As gracefully as I had gotten in I slid out of the car. Rome swooped me up and Suki wasn't far behind with a hug. "You gotta teach me that turn girl, shit is slick."

Tej wasn't far behind with a stack full of money in his hand and tossed it to me. I let my fingers flip through it and remembered old times, when all we did was race for stacks and slips. I glance up and he's still standing there, his eyes on me. I smile and remember the line he tossed out so long ago. The sound of an engine pulling up diverted my attention and I see Julius step out of his ride. His look is a little sour but I toss him and nod and look back at the stack of bills in my hand before tossing it back. "Keep it. I don't race for money. At least not anymore." The crowd murmured and Julius's voice booms over the noise.

"So what do you race for then?" I glance over my shoulder at him as I walk towards my prize. I wait until I'm there his hands wrapped around me and his look penetrating me as always before looking back. "Respect." The crowd roars but I ignore it because his ocean blues are connected to mine.

"And my trophy."


End file.
